


Flaws

by blue_sweater



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_sweater/pseuds/blue_sweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-esteem issues and weird mutant problems make being in love a lot harder than it should be<br/>A small snapshot of Raven's relationship with Erik. And some sex. <br/>Set somewhere (presumably) between X-Men First Class and X-Men Days of Future Past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my old computer from about three years ago. Probably wrote it as soon as I got home from seeing First Class and forgot about it til I saw DOFP and I was like, hey, didn't I write a thing? Turns out I did, and it was finished and all. So yeah, bit late to the party but whatever. I was there in spirit.  
> Trigger warning/abuse warning: Slight domestic violence. But it's a hurt/comfort story so there's comfort, I promise.  
> Title and lyrics taken from Bastille's "Flaws".

_You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve  
_ _And I have always buried them deep within the ground..._

* * *

It was almost frightening, at first. The way she felt, like nothing she had ever experienced before. It wasn’t what she was used to and it scared her. He would kiss her neck, his tongue tracing the ridges of her cobalt skin. His hands tangled in her red wiry hair, his heavy body pressing down on hers and she felt scared, like if she wanted to run away she wouldn’t be able to.

He seemed to pick up on her apprehension, alarmingly perceptive for somebody she thought would be ignorant and selfish. He hesitated and asked if she was okay, his hand carefully brushing back the hair he had messed up.

She nodded but he wouldn’t keep going until she told him what was wrong. She felt stupid, but he insisted that there would be no lies between them, that nothing would be hidden. “I feel trapped,” she said, voice small for someone usually so loud.

“If I wanted to keep you in a cage, I’d have you there already,” he said with a small smile, as though the idea was amusing to him.

She smiled as well but was still nervous. “I just – I’ve never actually – ”

“You’ve never had sex?” he asked, frowning.

She hit him. “No, idiot. I’ve had sex. I’ve just never had sex with someone –”

When she paused, he finished her sentence. “Someone like me.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. She raised her hand to trace the line of his jaw, her fingertip brushing over the stubble. She didn’t know how to explain it. Every other guy she had ever slept with had been young, inexperienced and, more likely than not, drunk. Not to mention not one had been a mutant. Eric was older, he was dangerous and he was powerful. Maybe it was a part of the attraction.

He studied her for a moment before he said, “I won’t trap you, Raven. You’re free to go whenever you want to.”

“I’m not leaving,” she said instantly. “I chose you.”

“I know,” he smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to her blue lips. “And I am so lucky to have you.”

He would start by touching, running his fingertips across every spike and panel of her skin, finding the places that were ticklish or the places that made her gasp. Dangerous hands, hands that could kill her in a second, hands that made her heartbeat uneven and her breathing heavy.

His lips caressed her lips, her neck, her breasts, between her legs. The first time he went down on her she thought she was about to die. Nobody had ever done that before and she almost passed out, her vision blurring and small specks of blue and white floating about the room as she stared at the ceiling.

When he fucked her it wasn’t like fucking. He moved slowly and with purpose, deliberately testing every angle to find which one made her respond the best, and he had amazing self control. She would finish first every time and he would finish not long after, his even thrusts becoming sporadic and his jaw clenched, and he would groan and then exhale, falling down on top of her, gently kissing her neck and shoulder until he found the energy to roll to the side.

Once she tried to go on top, and he flipped her over. She complained, asking why he didn’t like it. Most guys did.

“I’m not most guys,” he replied. “Besides, I like being in control.”

“Then why don’t you tie me up?” Raven pouted. “It would make things much easier for – oh!”

Her sentence fell short when his hips snapped forward and he buried himself inside of her, before whispering a reply, “I didn’t say I like dominating you. I just like having control.”

Things were a lot easier for Raven after that. She didn’t feel like she had to prove herself to him, she didn’t have to please him. He was satisfied with her the way she was, she pleased him just by letting him love her. He said that he wouldn’t have her any other way, that he was so lucky to have her, luckier still to be able to love her.

She liked to touch him. She liked tracing the muscles on his chest, tapping down the vertebrae of his spine when he sat on the bed, running her fingers through his soft brown hair. He was so normal, so boring. Slightly pale skin, brown hair, gentle blue eyes. They turned to steel when he was angry.

But he was hardly ever angry with her. He held her so gently and he never hurt her. There was only one time he was upset at himself, having tried to extract documents from a CIA location and failed miserably, losing Emma on the way out, having retrieved nothing – Raven had walked into the room just as he had hurled a metal bedpost in her direction, his fury manifesting in magnetic power.

It had nearly hit her and she had fled, so frightened, not able to cry until she had stopped and felt how much she was shaking. She wasn’t frightened of the fact she had nearly been killed by a bedpost – she was more frightened of Eric. His eyes had been so furious, veins sticking out of his skin.

When he finally found her, huddled in the corner of the basement, behind cobwebs and shadows, he had sat beside her and he didn’t touch her, simply watching her as she cried, her knees bent and arms folded, her face buried in her elbow, hot tears rippling down her textured skin, golden eyes glowing red.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” he said. “Are you okay?”

She wanted to hate him but she couldn’t. He was the only person in the universe who made her feel beautiful. She let him gather her up in his arms and he took them back to their room, and he said he was sorry again when she glanced over the broken furniture, the smashed mirror, every piece of metal furniture twisted into an unrecognisable shape.

“Timber next time,” she said softly, voice still thick from crying. “No more metal.”

“No more metal,” he agreed, before kissing her and leading her to the mattress, now on the floor where he had cleared space.

That night was the only night he let her go on top, and even though he was still mostly in control, his hips thrusting up to meet hers, his hands guiding her hips, Raven knew it was deliberate, to make her feel better, to let her know she was safe and that he was hers, that he was sorry, that she could leave if she wanted to.

She didn’t leave him. She never would. Her orgasm was swift and she felt shattered, like every nerve had broken, given up, not wanting to feel anything but _this_ forever. Eric stiffened and cried out her name, something he didn’t often do, and when she fell onto him this time, he held her tightly and told her that he loved her, something else he didn’t usually do.

It was a strange night, an emotional rollercoaster. But Raven didn’t mind. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 

_All of your flaws and all of my flaws are laid out one by one  
Look at the wonderful mess that we made, we pick ourselves undone..._


End file.
